The Brother I Never Wanted
by dontjudgeabookbyitscover15
Summary: Sora and Kairi despise each other's guts. Roxas and Naminé have always been there to keep the two in check, but what happens when they can no longer be of service? Will Sora and Kairi ever come to understand each other?
1. To Hate Or Not to Hate

"FUCK YOU!"

Going to school was supposed to be a simple activity that friends usually did when they wanted to converse and laugh together, but not in the case of these unfortunate group of four.

"Fuck me? Fuck _you_!" said Kairi.

**Name: **Kairi Lockhart

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Female

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Sexual Preference: **Men

**Likes: **Playing video games, singing, dancing, _occasionally _watching porn, listening to music, and cooking.

**Dislikes: **Lazy people, Kim Kardashian, Sword Art Online, and Sora Strife.

**Personality: **A kind-hearted and down-to-earth young woman who attends Destiny High. She loves helping others and doting over her friends like the mother she is destined to be one day. She is usually laidback, but she has the potential to get feisty or short tempered from time to time.

"No, fuck you!" he retorted. "You spilled grape juice on my shirt, you clumsy little tomboy!"

"Well, excuse me! If you weren't such an idiot all the time and bumped into me like that, I wouldn't have spilled anything!"

Sora rolled his eyes.

**Name: **Sora Strife

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Male

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Sexual Preference: **Men

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

**Just kidding, calm down fan girls. Sexual Preference: **Girls

**Likes: **Playing the guitar, making Kairi's life a living hell, and eating food.

**Dislikes: **Everything else.

**Personality: **Sora isn't the most fun person to be around. He's usually grumpy, annoyed very easily, somewhat shy, and a pain in the ass to talk to. He doesn't like to be around very many people, and prefers to stay isolated from his peers.

Kairi and Naminé always came to Sora's house to eat breakfast (much to Sora's dismay) due to their mother, Tifa Lockhart, needing to get to work at a very early time. Sora's mom offered that she'd feed them breakfast from then on.

This morning, however, as Sora was heading up to his room to get his bag, Kairi accidentally spilled some grape juice all over Sora's white shirt. Yes, _white. _The stain was clearly visible and Sora had no other clean clothes, his mother was doing the laundry tonight.

Currently, they were on their way to school, which was luckily only ten minutes away from where they lived.

"Guys, do you really need to start up another argument? Kairi said she didn't mean to," said Roxas.

**Name: **Roxas Hikari

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Male

**Birthplace: **Twilight Town

**Sexual Preference: **Girls

**Likes: **Drawing, sculpting, singing, and playing video games.

**Dislikes: **Drama amongst his friends.

**Personality: **A very good-looking individual, Roxas has always been a much more popular student at Destiny High, unlike his cousin, Sora. Two years ago, he travelled all the way from Twilight Town to come to Destiny Islands, so that he could enroll into the prestigious Destiny High School. He finds his cousin annoying at times, but he's always been very supportive towards him. He's very kind, a gentleman, and is liked by a lot of the girls at school.

"Yes, I agree with Roxie. M-must y-you guys always b-be so mad at each other all the time? I-it's scary…" said Naminé.

**Name: **Naminé Lockhart

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Female

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Sexual Preference: **Men

**Likes: **Making art, watching her favorite TV show "Moogle Town", and eating rice balls.

**Dislikes: **Horror movies, Big Foot, the Abdominal snowman, Frankenstein, anything that's loud, mean people, rock music, thunder, lightning, being spooked on, being tapped on the shoulder, ghosts, anything that has anything to do with Satan, vampires, wolves, owls, lions, elephants, dinosaurs, sharks, insects, spiders, snow, piercings in weird places, Spongebob Squarepants, and unhealthy food.

**Personality: **Naminé is a sweet girl who only desires peace on earth, and amongst her friend, Sora, and her sister, Kairi. Despite occasionally being brave and strong against all odds, she is pretty much scared of everything. She is timid, shy, and is only truly comfortable around her closest friends.

"Yeah, Sora! I said I was sorry! You're lucky I even said _that._" Kairi wasn't one to apologize to Sora, she was stubborn when it came to him. But she wasn't afraid to admit that she did mess up this time around.

"Grr, it doesn't matter!" he spat back. "I still look like a wannabe plum and it's all your fault!"

"It was an accident, you nimrod!"

"Why are you so annoying?!"

"I'm not annoying, you're just a lazy little prick! You're sixteen, and you still don't know what you're going to do in life!"

"I told you, I'm going to be the first super secret agent in my underwater laboratory of doom! In SPACE!"

"Oh, shut up! You're not funny!"

"Please!" said Naminé as she cupped her ears. "Please stop! Why do you guys have to fight so much?"

Naminé hugged herself, trying to keep herself under control. Roxas put an arm around her shoulder to try and keep his blonde companion calm. He then averted his irritated eyes at Sora and Kairi.

"Shame on you two! Making Nam scared like this!" Roxas shouted.

Kairi looked truly concerned for her sister, Sora looked plain B.O.R.E.D.

"When is she _not _scared?" Sora mumbled. Roxas and Naminé didn't hear him, but Kairi did, and she used her elbow to hit him in the gut quickly before walking towards her sister.

"I'm sorry, Nam. I guess I got so caught up with Sora's stupidity that it got out of hand."

Sora opened his mouth, but Roxas went over to him and covered it. "Let it go, Sora. Let it go."

Kairi rubbed Naminé's back. "You gonna be okay?"

Naminé nodded. Kairi had always been very protective of her little sister. Kairi and Naminé were twins, Kairi was older by only a few minutes, and they both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The only way to tell them apart was their excruciatingly different personalities.

Sora groaned. "Come on, let's get to school already! We don't have time to be moping around."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I thought you hated school. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I've been tardy for class like three times this quarter, if I get one more, I'll get a detention."

"Why don't you just go without us then, if it's that important!" Kairi spat at him.

"Kairi!" Roxas said. He was surprised at Kairi; usually it was Sora who would end up being the more aggressive one in their strained relationship. But Kairi was just upset at how insensitive Sora was to her sister's well-being.

Sora stomped in anger. "Fine! I guess I will go to school! I don't need you to walk with me to school, might as well save myself the headache!"

"Then why the hell are you still here, you fucking prick?! GO!"

Sora's face looked like a tomato. He wasn't blushing out of embarrassment, more like he was fuming with uncontainable anger. He turned around and placed his hood over his head as he smashed his hands in his pockets. "What am I even doing here?"

Sora walked off without another word, leaving Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé in a silence that was only saved from awkwardness by the gush of wind blowing in between them.

Roxas broke the silence. "Come on, we really should get going."

"Gosh Kai," said Naminé with a pouty face. "You didn't need to say that."

Kairi did feel bad about it, a _little_. "Well, serves him right for being such a jerk all the time."

* * *

A tear slid down Sora's face. He was secretly sensitive to Kairi's insults every now and then. Usually he didn't let Kairi get to him, unless he was in a very self loathing phase in his life. He was very insecure. Sora pressed on, trying to make sure he walked at just the right tempo that made sure Roxas, Naminé, and especially Kairi didn't catch up with him. He felt like being by himself.

The spiky-haired brunet entered Destiny High through the double doors. It was a very large building with a campus that looked as if it were a garden. Destiny Islands was notorious for its landmarks and Destiny High just so happened to be one of them.

It was also an arts school, so you had to be talented to get into this place, or else you won't make the cut.

Sora made it into the school due to being a pretty good guitarist, Kairi made it in for vocal, Roxas made it in for vocal, art, _and _dance, and Naminé made it in for art.

Sora examined the lobby; it was a regular main entrance. The walls were white where very detailed paintings hung, and the floor was shiny with a checkered layout. Sora walked upstairs to the fourth floor to introduce himself to the very large body of talented students.

There were tons of students worming around, people in Irish kilts, dancers, acoustic guitar players, vocalists, rappers, you name it. It was an art school, what did you expect?

Sora was feeling that uncomfortable tension building inside of him again. He hated being within the presence of so many people. He didn't like people, period. They were tediously tedious in his mind. As he bustled through the hall, one of the dancers accidentally bumped into him.

"Watch it, will you?" Sora spat. The dancer ignored him and proceeded sliding down the hallway. Sora should have been used to that, but he wasn't. He was usually avoided by many due to him being known as a grump. There were only a few select people who didn't avoid Sora. One of them being…

"What's up, Mr. Grumpy pants? Still not in a good mood?" said Riku.

**Name: **Riku Nojima

**Age: **16 going on 17

**Sex: **Male

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Sexual Preference: **Girls

**Likes: **Playing the drums, flirting with random girls, brushing his hair, combing his hair, putting on hair gel, giving compliments to…his hair, and admiring himself in the mirror.

**Dislikes: **Girls that play "hard to get", bad hair days, terrible pop music, and broccoli.

**Personality: **Charismatic, charming, and handsome is what defines Riku. He is known for being cool and collected during rough situations. Nothing ever seems to get to him, and he is loved by a large portion of the girls at the school. He usually helps break Sora and Kairi apart from any potential fights, but occasionally he'll start up a fight between them whenever he wants the entertainment value or when he's just plain bored.

Sora didn't mind hanging around Riku, he was one of the few people who could actually cheer him up whenever he was feeling down.

"Hey, Riku."

"Why so glum, chum? Did something happen between you and your girlfriend again?"

Well, sometimes Sora found Riku annoying.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend! Ugh, I could barf just thinking about it."

An image of him and Kairi kissing began filtering his mind.

"GROSS!"

For Sora, dating Kairi would be like dating his annoying sister. It just wasn't right. In fact, many people who didn't know the two on a personal level assumed that they _were _siblings with the way they bickered constantly.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. I bet you and Kai got a little somethin' somethin' going on behind the scenes." He smirked.

"Don't make me laugh, man. I wouldn't date Kairi if your life depended on it, hell, I wouldn't date Kairi if _my _life depended on it. She's such a…such a…bitch!"

Riku was bracing himself. Here comes one of Sora's usual rants about poor Kairi.

"She's so irritating, she acts like a freaking dude half the time, and she's so controlling and bossy! Gah, sometimes I wonder if _she's _my freaking mom! What do I have to do to get it through her thick skull that she needs to stay away from me?"

"You done yet?" said Riku as he examined his nails. What a diva.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I got—"

"Carried away. It's not news, bro."

Sora frowned. He liked Riku, but jeez…

Riku placed an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Anyway, how about we get to class, alright? If you keep getting pissed off at your girlfriend, you won't be able to pay attention."

"Right, right. Wait a minute!" Sora wailed his arms. "NOOOO!" Riku was cracking up.

* * *

It was second period, and the students were listening to their science instructor, Mr. Nomura. He was everyone's favorite teacher due to being the least strict teacher in the building.

Sora sat by the window. He tried to sit by the window in most of his classes. Whenever he felt like daydreaming, he'd always get lost in the beautiful landscape of Destiny Islands. If anything in the world looked closest to heaven, it was definitely the Islands. It was the definition of paradise.

Its beautiful palm trees with fresh, ripe fruit. Its warm climate, its soft sand, its ocean that was so clear that one could see every detail beneath, its beautiful sky, its beautiful sunset, and its prized possession; its delicious Paopu fruit.

He loved his Island so much, and he felt that it was the only thing that he could depend on when he felt lost, and he was able to escape reality. At least, momentarily, that is.

WONK! Kairi hit him on the back of his head hard enough to get him out of his trance.

"Ow!" Sora rubbed the spot and looked up to see Kairi giving him 'the look'. It was a look that could make any man bow before her due to its intimidation. Sora was probably the only man alive who was immune to its power.

"Come on, loser. The bell rang, it's time for lunch."

Before he could say anything, she headed out with Naminé to the cafeteria. Sora got up and slung his bag over his shoulder, slugging his way out of the classroom.

This had become routine for poor Sora Strife, just dragging his way through school, just dragging his way through to life itself.

Sora went inside the lively cafeteria and got his food. For a school, it had very good nourishment supplied for its students. It was a wealthy school, after all. Sora got his favorite meal; sushi.

Sora came up to the usual table where the rest of the group was. Despite them all being friends, the boys usually sat at one table, and the girl sat at another, mostly in an effort to avert any arguments between Sora and Kairi. Even when doing so, he flashed the tongue at her, which she responded with the tongue and pulling on her eye bags.

Sora sat down next to Riku and plumped his head face first on the table while groaning.

"You don't look so good, Sora," said Tidus, who was sitting on the other side of Sora.

**Name: **Tidus Morita

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Male

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Sexual Preference: **Girls

**Likes: **Playing Blitzball (didn't see that coming! *sarcasm*), playing basketball, skateboarding, girls, and hanging out with his friends.

**Dislikes: **People who don't mind their own business, people who talk too much, and emo dudes.

**Personality: **Tidus is basically a prospect of Riku. But unlike Riku, who is egotistical, Tidus is just confident in himself and a little cocky. He still knows he's not perfect, and doesn't let his talent in sports and decent looks get to his head like Riku does. Don't get it twisted; Riku is still a nice person.

"Oh, what's up Tidus? Sorry, I've just been feeling miserable all day for some reason."

Roxas, who was on the other side of Riku, overheard their conversation. He gave his cousin a concerned look. "It's not because of what Kairi said earlier, is it?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't think so, I just hate being here."

"When do you ever _like _being here, Sora?" said Selphie as she patted him on head from behind, a big smile on her face.

Sora groaned. "Selphie…"

**Name: **Selphie Tilmitt

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Female

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Sexual Preference: **Men

**Likes: **Boys, shopping at the mall, watching soap operas, watching romantic anime, boys, reading romantic novels, One Direction, boys, smart phones, perfume, the color pink, boys, pop music in general, hot guys that can dance/sing, makeup, dressing up, and boys.

**Dislikes: **Watching sports with her father.

**Personality: **Selphie is a very chipper young girl who is a sucker for romance. She's always trying to find the positive things in life despite all of the hardships it offers. She is Kairi's best friend.

"Why so glum, Sora?" she asked.

"Why so annoying, Selphie?"

Selphie only laughed. "Sora, you're so hopeless." She then skipped over to the table where Kairi and Naminé sat.

"Somebody kill me…" said Mr. Hopeless himself.

"Sora, you know you wanna tap some of dat Kairi ass, ya?" said Wakka.

Sora gritted his teeth at him. "Not in the mood."

**Name: **Wakka Nakai

**Age: **17

**Sex: **Male

**Birthplace: **Besaid Island

**Sexual Preference: **Girls

**Likes: **Playing Blitzball.

**Dislikes: **Tennis, golf, checkers, chess, pretty much any board game known to man, most notably: Candy Lane.

**Personality: **Wakka is a pretty typical teenager. He likes to hang out with his friends and play sports. Tidus is his best friend

"Kairi. You. Me. Shopping. After school today," said Selphie as she clanked her chopsticks together, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Selphie, I don't know. I don't really have time to be going out after school. I have to study." Secretly, she wasn't even planning on studying tonight, but she didn't feel like going anywhere today.

Selphie frowned. "Come on, Kai! It's Friday! It's been proven by science that teenagers are naturally supposed to slack off on the weekend."

Kairi rolled her eyes. She knew once Selphie was determined, there was nothing you could do. She might as well save herself the headache and just accept the offer. "Fine, I guess I can go."

Selphie clapped enthusiastically. "Yay! Come pick me up at the drug store after school!" The drug store was where Selphie worked.

Kairi mentally groaned in annoyance. This was Selphie's idea, so why was it that _Kairi _was stuck with pick up duty? These were just the consequences of being friends with Selphie.

The loudspeaker sounded, and the principal, Mr. Vexen's voice was heard.

"Roxas Hikari and Naminé Lockhart, please report to room 1077. Repeat, Roxas Hikari and Naminé Lockhart, please report to room 1077."

Roxas and Naminé shared nervous glances.

* * *

Selphie was clad in her red button-up shirt. It was her work uniform. She hated her job as a clerk, just because she found it painfully boring when business wasn't popping.

A guy walked up to her at the counter, and her boredom went right out of the window. The man was very handsome, he had chiseled features on his face, and he had a well toned, muscular body. He had on black skinny jeans and a white muscle shirt.

_Wow, he's really hot! _Selphie thought to herself. "How you doin'?" Selphie greeted flirtingly.

"Hey. I just wanted to buy these condoms."

He placed the condoms on the counter, the size: XX Small.

_Major turn off…_she thought. Nonetheless, she completed his purchase. He made his way out of the store.

"You have a nice day, sir."

Kairi then walked in with her eyes halfway shut. She trudged her way over to Selphie with her purse around her shoulder.

"Kai! I'm glad you're here! Just in time, my shift ends right now!"

Kairi raised a brow. "Your shift ends at five?"

"Psh, no! I just have a special replacement here for me." Selphie went into the Men's room and ended up dragging Tidus out wearing a brunette wig that was the same style as Selphie's hair, and he had on the female uniform.

"Tidus?" said a disgusted Kairi.

Tidus shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Selphie's paying me."

"Selphie, there's no way your boss is gonna fall for that."

"Yap yap yap, instead of exercising those gums, you should be exercising those legs of yours! Now move, move, move!" Selphie shoved her best friend out of the drug store as she grabbed her purse. "Good luck, Tidus!"

Tidus saluted to them.

Once Selphie and Kairi made it outside, they began pacing their way to the nearest bus stop, and then they could make their way to the mall. Selphie began eyeing Kairi oddly, causing Kairi to flinch once she finally noticed.

"What?" asked Kairi irritatingly.

Selphie giggled. "It's your hair."

Kairi took a couple of blonde strands of her hair and looked at it, then eyed Selphie suspiciously. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"I dunno, it doesn't fit you. It doesn't fit your personality. Blonde just doesn't suit you."

"But I've always had blonde hair."

"That doesn't mean it suits you." Selphie gasped out of excitement. "You should totally dye your hair!"

Kairi sighed in annoyance. With all the love she had for Selphie also came with all of the agony that wasn't in the description. Their casual walk came to a pause when Kairi ended up bumping into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" she said. She then noticed the person in front of her was none other than Sora himself, his arms crossed. "Oh, it's you, never mind. Why the hell are you here? Stalker, much?"

"Don't make me laugh, why would I ever stalk you?"

"Just get to the point!"

Sora rolled his blue orbs. "Your mom texted me. She asked me to come pick you up. Something about having you help her with the housework tonight."

Kairi groaned. "Why can't Naminé do it?!"

Sora folded his hands behind his head. "Get over yourself. How about you actually do something worthwhile for once in your life?"

Kairi clenched her fists in anger and whacked Sora upside the head, knocking the poor boy to the ground. "Who asked you?!" She sighed and flipped her hair back. "Fine, let's get moving, dick face." Kairi turned towards Selphie, who was looking at Sora sympathetically due to the hard blow he had just received.

"Sorry Selph, maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow."

Selphie smiled at her. "Oh, that's okay! But don't you worry, Kai, I'll be over at your house with a little special gift! Toodles!" The hyperactive girl skipped off to the bus stop, eagerly making her way to the mall.

Sora got up to his feet while rubbing the back of his head, and he and Kairi began making their way.

"I wonder what kind of surprise Selphie could have in store for me…" Kairi thought aloud.

Sora gave her a glare and then pointed to his face. "Look at this face, does it look like I give a crap?"

"Who said I was talking to you?!"

"If you're not talking to me, then stfu! Nobody needs to hear whatever the hell's going on in that twisted little brain of yours."

"Why are you so immature?"

"Why are you always finding a way to ruin my life?"

"Calm down drama queen, is it really that bad to have to walk me home?"

"Yeah, it means I have to be stuck here with you when I could be doing more important things."

"Important things? Like what? Watching TV?"

"I'm glad we can agree on one thing."

Kairi face palmed. No matter what, fate always ended up having her stuck with this idiot. She just had to thank God that Roxas and Naminé were around often. She didn't know if she'd be able to deal with Sora by herself.

The two tried their best to not to say anything to each on the way back home, but that was a fail. The two ended up arguing the entire way through.

"Move! You're walking way to close!" said Sora offensively.

"It's because you're walking too slow, you fucking turtle!"

"Our houses are right here, why would I walk any faster?"

"The faster the better, right? Then you won't have to be anywhere near me, since I'm so annoying!"

"It's about time you admit it!"

"Ugh! I hate you so much!"

"I hate you more!"

Kairi jumped on his back, but before she could do any damage, Naminé opened the door, her face looking frightened. She shivered at the thought of her sister getting into a fist fight with Sora.

"K-Kairi?" she began. "U-u-u-um, mother said she w-w-w-wanted to see you." She gulped. "You aren't…f-fighting Mr. Strife are you?"

Kairi jumped off of Sora's back and waved her arms. "No! We weren't fighting, I was just trying to get something out of his hair, that's all."

Naminé didn't look too convinced. "O-okay."

Kairi gave Sora one last scowl before strutting herself off into her house. Sora ignored her and went into his own home. Big coincidence, they lived right next to each other. Once he made his way inside, he was met with a familiar face; Roxas.

Roxas lived on the next street, so why was he here?

"What are you doing here?"

"I got some news for you."

Kairi sighed of relief. "Boy, thanks for the save back there, Nam. I think I was gonna rip my hair out if I had to be out there with him any longer."

Naminé began twiddling her thumbs. "Kairi…um, I-I have something to tell you."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, remember when Roxie and I were called to room 1077 earlier?"

"Yeah…"

...

"Me and Nam got accepted into an arts program. They were recruiting members, and since we're the top two art majors, it was only natural that we got called down."

"That's great, I guess. But what does this have to do with me?" asked Sora as he crossed his arms.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…"

...

"Y-you see, the program requires that we be at school thirty minutes earlier, because we'll have to help hang art projects all over the school walls and replace the ones that have been up there for much too long."

Kairi tapped her chin. "So that means…" Her eyes widened when she came to the realization.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH THAT PSYCOPATH?!" Sora and Kairi said in unison, despite being in two different places.

...

Sora got down on his knees and hugged Roxas' legs. "Don't do this to me, man….don't leave me with that conceited lunatic!"

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot! Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it is, man! You don't know what you're doing, man! Don't do this to me!"

...

"Nam, are you crazy?! You can't leave me alone with that pathetic low-life jerk!" Kairi began shaking Naminé furiously.

"AAAAHH! Please, Kairi! Stop! You're being weird!"

Kairi realized she was probably scaring her poor sister. She let go immediately. "Sorry, sorry! It's just—ugh, I just really don't want to be alone with him. He's just...ugh…"

Naminé gave Kairi a sympathetic look as she placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Look at the bright side, at least now you can try to get to know each other better, maybe understand each other a little better."

Kairi almost wanted to bust into laughter at the thought of her and Sora getting along. "Yeah, as if that'll happen." She sighed. For whatever reason, today had just been an exhausting day. "Well, I guess if it really does mean a lot to you, I'll put up with him. But for the record, I'm only doing this for you."

Naminé gave her sister a hug. "Thank you!"

Kairi chuckled. "Anything for you."

Kairi really did love her sister with all of her heart. She'd do anything for her, even putting up with a grumpy pants like Sora.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Naminé, "someone's here to see you."

Kairi raised a brow. Who could that be? And before she could ask, in came Selphie with a big grin on her face. "Hiya, Kai!"

How did Selphie get here so fast? Did she teleport to the mall and then back here?

"I have a surprise for you!"

Kairi gulped.

* * *

After seeing Roxas off, Sora made his way up to his room. All he wanted to do this Friday afternoon was sleep. Especially after the terrible news he had just received from his cousin. The very last thing he ever wanted was quality time with Kairi.

Sora got into his sleeping attire: a white Tee and some shorts. He crawled under his covers and made himself comfortable in his bed. His room was dim and on the small side. He had a TV, a bed, a dresser, and that was it.

He couldn't keep Kairi out of his mind. Not in a good way either, he was really not looking forward for this upcoming Monday. He didn't want to ever have to be alone with somebody as, in his mind, crazy as Kairi was. He was just praying that his cousin would call the whole thing off and it could just be the four of them once again. Now what was he to do? There was only one word that could describe his situation:

Torment.

* * *

First chapter is done! WOOT!

I needed a break from Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover, so I started working on this. I was inspired by 'Who Needs Love?' by otoru-onii, which is arguably my most favorite fic ever written. It's kinda old and hasn't been updated in years, and probably never will be updated, so that's sad :( but I still recommend for all of you to check it out.

Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate the feedback!

Much love to The V-Blade! He's the one who helped me with the title for this story!


	2. Shade of Auburn

_His pudgy little fingers pranced their way up and down his beloved sand castle. _

_Sora was a four year old little trooper happily living at Destiny Islands. Sora was known for his bright spirit and optimistic attitude._

_Sora would always come in his favorite spot: the play Island. He, Roxas, and Riku would come here every day and play together endlessly. With their routine of visiting the island, its popularity grew. New kids started taking boats out to this little island as well, and Sora ended up making new friends like Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. _

_There was one place that no one knew of aside from Sora or Riku, they dubbed it: the Secret Place. It was basically a little cave with a mysterious door residing within. Sora and Riku used leaves to hide it, so that no one else could intrude their little hideout. _

_And right now, Sora was working on his sand castle. It had been a dream of his to make the best sand castle ever. He was taking it one step at a time. It was the sunset, and Roxas and Riku had gone and rowed back home. But this was Sora's favorite time to be on his play island, he loved being alone, watching the cool breeze flirt with the ocean. _

_Sora heard a weird scrunching noise. It sounded like footsteps, but there shouldn't have been anybody else here, the four year old thought he had been left alone. He looked over to see a little kid running towards his direction, their face shrouded in shadow by the sunlight. They weren't paying attention to their surroundings and ended up tripping over them self onto Sora's poor castle. _

_When the dust cleared, Sora unveiled his eyes. He saw a sight that made his heart stop for a second. _

_The person who tripped onto his castle happened to be a little blonde girl with hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was the cutest little thing you could ever imagine, and little Sora could have sworn he felt his cheeks getting hot. _

_Sora didn't know what to do, he had never really talked to a girl before, besides Selphie, but she didn't count. Sora felt weird in the presence of this girl, but when near Selphie, for little Sora it's like being around another boy. _

_Sora stood up and dusted his red shorts off, not once averting his eyes away from the mysterious little blonde girl on the verge of tears. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Should he get an adult? No, instead, he did the thing he felt was the most logical to do. He held out his hand. _

_The little girl looked up at him, the tears threatening to stream down her face. _

"_Hi," Little Sora said. _

"_H-hi…" said the little girl. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. This was getting awkward, even though at the time, Sora didn't know what the word awkward meant, but he knew what he felt. And what he felt was uncomfortable. But for some reason, he didn't run away. _

_Sora rubbed the back of his head while darting his eyes in all sorts of directions. "U-um," he choked, "So, what's with the crying scene?" _

_The girl wiped her eyes with her wrist. "I can't find my sister anywhere, I'm so worried about her." _

_Sora put a finger to his chin. "What's she look like?" _

_The girl smiled and pointed to herself. "She looks just like me! She's my twin sister!" _

_She must be really pretty, Sora thought. _

_This girl was beyond CUTE. Usually Sora thought of girls as icky, but not this one. There was something different about this little girl. _

"_Well—uh—I guess I can help you find her." _

_The girl's eyes widened as she peered closer to his face. Her cuteness was killing him right now. Why was he feeling this way? _

"_You'd do that? Really?" _

"_Sure…w-why not?" _

"_Okay, then!" The girl smiled at him with the most radiant of smiles one could imagine for such a young toddler. "What's your name?" _

_Sora kept his eyes at the ground. "I'm Sora...yeah, that's right. Sora." _

_Sora had never been the shy type, but right now, he was the shyest of the shy. _

"_W-what's your name?" _

_The girl placed her hands on his face, which caught him by surprise, and lifted his face up so that they were looking at each other straight in the eyes. She then retrieved her hands placed her arms behind her back. "I'm Kairi Lockhart." _

_Her smile was contagious._

* * *

Sora woke up with a bitter taste in his mouth. Waking up was always the worst part of the day. He didn't fail to remember that he'd have to go to school with Kairi and back all day from then on, something he was by all means _not _looking forward to. He even considered faking sick to stay home today just so that he wouldn't have to be bothered with her.

He worked his way through it, however, and he did his daily routine for waking his lazy self up. He took his shower and got dressed.

As he was about to leave, he gave his room a look as if it were to be the last time he'd ever see it.

"Well, my beloved sanctuary, I fair thee well in case I don't come back this afternoon. I may end up killing myself out of the torture I shall receive today, for this day I walk to and from school with a beast…an ugly, gruesome, beast!"

"Sora! Come on!" yelled his mother from downstairs.

"COMING!" he returned. Sora exited his room and jogged his way downstairs. There by the door was his mother, Aerith Strife. She had her hands folded in front of her.

"Sorry sweetie, no breakfast this morning. I'll have to go out to the grocery store and pick up some things."

Sora didn't mind, but his stomach was screaming otherwise.

"Look at the bright side, at least you'll be able to get to school early."

_Good news? That's not good news, that sucks! _

The doorbell rang, which caught Mrs. Strife by surprise. She turned around and opened the door, where a perky Kairi Lockhart stood. Sora's eyes widened. Her hair…it was…red?!

"Hello, Kairi," greeted Aerith with her friendly smile. "My, that's actually a lovely color on you, Kairi."

Kairi returned the smile. "Thank you."

Sora was stunned, though he tried not to stare at her. The auburn shade of hair definitely was an upgrade, never had Kairi looked better! The redness of her hair complimented her makeup and facial features perfectly. Her hair reached down past her shoulders only slightly, and she looked as if she popped straight out of the TV screen. She wore a simple outfit; a T-Shirt with pink and white stripes that showed just the right amount of cleavage that wasn't too much or too little, a pink undershirt, and a short skirt that went a little bit above the knees.

The word _gorgeous _didn't do her justice.

"I apologize, Kairi, but I can't fix breakfast this morning. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Oh, that's fine. Me and Sora need to get to school early anyway." Kairi's eyes widened. "Oh, I totally forgot my phone! Be right back!"

Kairi hurried herself back into her house. Aerith began smirking at Sora like a Hyena high on drugs. Sora noticed and scowled at her. "What?!"

"I know that look in your eye. You think she's pretty, don't you?"

"Knock it off!" The last thing he needed this morning was his own _mother _teasing him about Kairi. Riku was bad enough.

"I bet you're happy you get to go to school with her now, huh?" She rested the side of her face on her palm. "It's a shame that she is your best friend. I've always thought you two would make the cutest couple."

"Mom!" This was getting ridiculous. He felt baffled that his mom actually thought that he and Kairi were friends, but even more so that she thought he had a romantic interest in her. What a trooper! Sora, not wanting to deal with his mother any longer, stomped his way out of the house.

"Have a nice day, honey!" Aerith giggled to herself as she closed the door. Sora waited for Kairi by her porch. She quickly walked back out, looking as good as she did before. She looked surprised, usually Sora would have just left without her by now, but he actually _waited. _Had she been sent to another dimension?

"Oh! You're ready, huh?" Kairi then walked past him. "Well, let's go."

They began heading off to Destiny High. This was the first time they had ever walked alone before. No Roxas, no Naminé, it had almost felt like a chapter in their life had been completed even though it really shouldn't have been that big of a deal.

Sora was feeling nervous. He'll admit, with blonde hair, Kairi was a cute girl, but with auburn hair, she was beautiful. He tried to keep himself from staring at all costs.

Kairi began giving Sora an expectant look. He finally noticed.

"What are you looking at, you little turd?" he asked frustratingly. Cute Kairi or beautiful Kairi, it didn't matter. She was still _Kairi, _his arch nemesis for as long as he could remember.

Kairi didn't seem to be phased by his insults this morning. She actually looked pretty cheerful, which was making Sora go even crazier, her smile along with her new look was like staring heaven in the face. "So, what do you think about my new hair? Selphie came by on Friday and dyed it for me."

Sora kept looking straight ahead, his eyes looking lazy. "You look like an apple."

Kairi's smile turned upside down. She should have known. She thought that perhaps he might have been a little nicer to her, but he was the same old grouchy Sora. "You're just a hater."

"What is there to hate on? You look like you dipped your head in a bucket of blood."

"Don't get mad at me because you can't take two seconds to do your hair."

"My hair looks fine!"

"Why are you getting so offended?"

"Because!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "That's all you have to say? I haven't heard a comeback like that since third grade."

"Don't blame me. You're the ugly one who thought it'd be cool to run around looking like a spawn from the devil."

Kairi began to become self-conscious. She took a few strands of her hair. "Is it really that bad?" she asked with true concern. She didn't want to go to school and end up looking like an idiot.

"That bad? What the hell were you thinking? You look like some kind of stoner."

Kairi's face fell.

"Wow, I guess I really am dumb. I thought it actually looked good, but…I guess not."

Sora would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little guilt after that. Kairi turned around.

"If it looks that bad, I can't go to school looking like this. What was I thinking, listening to Selphie…?"

As she took a step, a hand took her by the shoulder. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not about to get in trouble because of you. If you go home, my mom will be all over my ass for not taking you to school."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You're such a brat! Can't you relax or something for once in your life?"

"Oh my god," he groaned. "Shut up! Your voice is like a screeching chalkboard!"

"Your entire presence makes me feel like I'm suffocating!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Sora turned around and was surprised to see that they were right in front of Destiny High. "Oh," he simply said. "We're here."

"I guess we spent the whole time fighting that we didn't even pay attention to how close we were getting. Well, I guess I'll see you—"she looked around and noticed that Sora was gone. He left in the middle of her farewell, how rude.

_I HATE that jerk!_

* * *

Sora was minding his own business, eating his sushi, sitting at the table with the guys. The talk of the school today had been Kairi's new look.

"Yo, have you guys seen Kairi?" asked an enthusiastic Wakka.

"Dude, their table is right there. Of course we've all seen her," said Riku.

"Hey, but every dude at this table has to admit, Kairi is smoking hot!" Tidus said while admiring her. Sora rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Roxas?" asked Wakka.

"She looks good, don't get me wrong. But I have my sights set on a different girl."

The rest of the guys exchanged looks, but then gave Roxas a smirk.

"And who might that be?" Riku was always the nosy one about everyone else's personal lives.

Roxas wagged his finger. "I'm not telling." He then took a quick glance at Naminé over at the girls' table. She noticed him and gave him a shy smile and a wave, to which he returned the favor.

Sora wasn't even paying attention to their conversation; he had zoned out and was using a chopstick to play with his delicious sushi. Riku then snaked an arm around Sora's shoulder while grinning at him. "So, Sora, you gonna admit that Kairi looks like a million bucks or what?"

Sora scowled at him. "You've got to be kidding. Kairi still looks like a complete tool."

"Come on, Sora," Tidus groaned. "Even you have to admit, she looks like a supermodel over there."

"She looks like a super poser."

The guys all chuckled. Sora wasn't very amused.

"What's so funny?!" he asked offensively.

"It's all over your face, dude," said a cackling Wakka. "You're totally diggin' her, ya?"

"Uh, no I'm not, ya!" Sora mocked in a Jamaican accent.

Someone took a seat at their table, a familiar face to everyone there. He had large red locks and two teardrop tattoos beneath his eyes.

"Have you guys seen Kairi?" asked Axel. "She looks like a celebrity!"

**Name: **Axel Fujiwara

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Birthplace: **Radiant Garden

**Sexual Preference: **Unknown

**Likes: **Setting stuff on fire, listening to dubstep and rock music, the sun, and the color red.

**Dislikes: **Boring people to talk to, people who won't live a little, snow, and girls with no personality.

**Personality: **Axel loves living in his own shoes. He goes through every day as if it were his last, always living life to the fullest. He has a thing for fire, and he likes to make his own entertainment whenever he feels it's necessary. He lives by his own rules, and no one else's. He's in the twelfth grade despite usually hanging out with Juniors. He and Roxas are best friends.

"Axel brudda, talk some sense into Sora here, man."

Axel clasped his hands together as if he were some kind of therapist. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sora says that Kairi isn't hot with her new look," Tidus answered as he took a bite of his sushi.

Axel slammed his hands onto the table. "Are you mad, man?! Have your eyes grown numb?!"

"Dude, why are you talking like that?" asked a freaked out Sora.

Axel shrugged. "Point is, you're whacked. Kairi looks like a goddess, and you know it."

Sora stubbornly took a bite of his lunch and chewed with his eyes closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied with a mouth full.

"Don't mind him, Sora's just a hater, that's his problem." Riku grinned as he took Sora into a choke hold.

"I'm not a hater, I just tell it the way it is."

Riku let go of his grasp.

"You tell anything but the truth, ya."

"You guys are hyping Kairi up way too much. She doesn't look as good as you're all making her out to be." How stubborn.

Speaking of Kairi, she was in the midst of conversation with Selphie, Naminé, and a couple of their girl friends.

"Wow Kai, I just can't get over how good you really do look with the new hair," said one of the girls.

Kairi had been getting that a lot lately. "Thank you."

"What did I tell you, Kai?" said Selphie with a cheesy grin. "Was I right, or was I right?"

Kairi sighed with a smile on her face. "Well, with those options, I guess you were right."

"I knew it! I don't know why, but I had a feeling the color would suit you. Blonde is more of Naminé's color."

"Yes, you do look very good," said Naminé.

Kairi was feeling a little overwhelmed with all of the compliments she had been receiving. She had got one from about everyone accept for Sora. Not that she cared; no way did she need his approval. Speaking of Sora…

She got up from her chair and told her friends that she'd be right back. Kairi walked over to Sora and pulled him out of his chair. "Agh! What gives?"

"Have fun!" Riku teasingly called out.

Kairi pulled him over by the restrooms. She released his arm and he rubbed it while giving her the eye.

"What's your problem? Jeez, your grip feels like a freaking dude's grip! You sure you aren't a transgender?"

She punched him in the arm.

"NYA!"

"Now listen to me, if we're going to be going to school together from now on, we need to set up a system."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"We'll meet up in the back of the gymnasium after classes, and then we can head out the back way."

"Why do we have to go the back way?"

"I don't want people to see us walking back home together, they'll get the wrong idea!"

"Hm, good thinking."

She said earlier that she didn't care whether or not Sora would say anything about her hair, but now it was starting to intrigue her if he really did like it, or if the stuff he said earlier was just a bunch of cow manure.

Everybody was saying that her hair looked great on her, but if Sora actually admitted it, then she'd truly believe all of their compliments. Sora would only compliment her if something really looked good on her, so she needed to see if she could get the truth out of him.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?" she asked while twirling her hair, as if trying to give the hint.

Sora folded his hands behind his head. "You stink, I hate you, you suck, fuck you, I hope you get sick tomorrow so that I don't have to walk to school with you, and you're ugly."

Kairi gritted her teeth to hold back from her anger. "Anything else?"

He examined Kairi. "Hm, you could use a bigger rack."

Kairi defensively covered her chest. "Why are you looking there, you pervert!?"

"Just telling it how it is."

"ASSHOLE!" And with that, she slapped him on the back of his head, knocking him to the floor.

"ARGH!" he cried as her hand connected to the back of his skull.

She marched her way back to her table. Sora got up after she was out of sight and cracked his neck. He hated it when she did that.

* * *

"There's going to be a field trip this upcoming Friday," said Mr. Eraqus, the modern band instructor. The class groaned.

Nobody in the classroom cared about a field trip. By the time you got to High School, field trips became less about fun and more about education. Mr. Eraqus chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking, you think we'll be going to one of those boring music halls or something."

"Wait, you're saying we aren't?" asked one of the students.

"No, we're going to do something a lot cooler. The school board helped pitch in—so we'll be taking a trip to the Gullwings concert, since they are in town."

The class roared with excitement. They were going to a rock concert this Friday? That was as awesome as awesome could get. Usually school's wouldn't take their students to a rock concert, let alone to a field trip at all whatsoever, but this was an arts school that had seemingly endless amounts of money, so they were going to do whatever the hell they wanted to.

"Of course, the trip will take place after school. The trip also won't go unnoticed by your parents, as I've made a ridiculous amount of permission slips." Mr. Eraqus scanned the room. "Mr. Nojima, help me pass things out please."

Riku got up from his seat. "Yes, sir!"

Sora was as giddy as could be, although he tried not to show it. It wasn't a secret that he was a huge fan of the Gullwings. They were a rock band consisting of three females.

Yuna, the lead singer, Rikku, the main guitarist, and Paine, the drummer, who also helped produce the instrumentals on their records. Sora had the biggest crush on Rikku, since she knew her way with a guitar, and he loves playing the guitar himself. Sora has always held inspiration from her whenever he played, and on top of that, he found her very attractive.

"Only eleventh and twelve graders will be allowed to come," said Mr. Eraqus as he and Riku finished handing out the papers. "You will also have a fifteen dollar fee to pay, without it, you won't be able to attend."

* * *

Kairi pushed the doors to the gym open slightly and it made a noisy creaking noise. She peered inside the gym; it was pitch black inside for some reason. She thought the basketball team had practice after classes today, but she supposed not.

She looked around and there was no sign of any spiky-haired teenagers.

"Hello? Sora?" she called out. An echo sounded through the entire room. She had to admit that she was pretty spooked. She had never been too keen on the dark, even well into her teenage years. Of course, she'd never admit that out loud. She decided she'd might as well suck it up and wait for Sora to get here.

She tip toed her way inside. She placed her hands against the wall to see if she could find a switch that could turn the lights on. In the midst of this, she ended up accidentally dropping her phone. "Damn it!" she cursed. She jumped when the loud echo boomed across the dark room. Even her own voice sounded scary in an echo.

She dropped to floor and began tapping on the floor with the palm of her hands to try and get a feel for her cell phone. Great, now she knew what it was like to be Velma from Scooby freaking Doo.

She continued patting her hands on the floor but not once did she feel her phone. She was starting to get worried, if she lost it, her mother would kill her. She had a pretty expensive phone.

"BOO!"

"**AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kairi screamed in fear. Before she could do anything else, the lights cut on and Sora appeared next to the switch. He had dissolved into laughter, clutching his sides hard.

"You're such a sap, Kai!" he said into between guffaws. He pulled out her cell phone from his back pocket and shook it teasingly, a big smirk on his face.

Kairi wasn't very amused at all. In fact, one could say she was livid. "You bastard!" She began chasing Sora all over the gymnasium, praying to God she'd get her grimy fingers on him and make him pay for scaring the daylights out of her.

However, she was no match for him, and she ended up tiring quicker than she expected to. Sora hadn't broken a sweat, and leaned by the door while giving Kairi a grin. "What's wrong, Kai? Out of shape?"

Once she caught her breathe, she stood up and walked over to the brunet, snatching her phone out his hand while giving him a threatening look. "I'm gonna make _you _outta shape!"

Sora wasn't very intimidated. "Come on, let's go before you end up having an asthma attack."

He took the lead out of the gym and they proceeded to walk home side by side. Kairi couldn't help but notice that Sora seemed like he was in a much better mood this afternoon. He was still a jerk, but at least he was a content jerk.

"What's with you?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing. I'm just pumped for the field trip this Friday, that's all."

"Oh, right. You mean the trip we're all taking to see the Gullwings."

"No, I meant the _other _field trip we're taking this Friday." The sarcasm was oozing in his tone.

"Piss off."

"What's the matter? You jealous just 'cause their hot and talented, and you look like an Emma Stone wannabe?"

Kairi bit her lip. She needed to know how he felt about the hair. She didn't know why though, it was killing her needing to have Sora's approval.

"So, is my hair really that bad?"

Sora chortled. "You kidding me? I don't know what you were smoking when you dyed it that color, but you look like an idiot! I mean, what did your mom say? Does she even know it looks that bad? You were better off being a blonde, Kai. Sorry, it's just the truth."

Sora took a few more steps only to notice Kairi had stopped walking with him. He turned around to see her looking pretty down, her eyes were shrouded by her bangs as she froze in her tracks.

"Wow. I'm so stupid," she began, "I thought the hair might have been a fresh new change for me, but I guess I was just being an idiot."

Sora began to give her his full attention.

"I thought that if you liked it, then the hair might have been a truly good edition to myself. You know, I wasn't feeling very good about the way I looked recently, so I did whatever Selphie said in hopes that it ended up paying off. I was just being silly, huh? I'm just…an idiot…"

Sora was surprised. Since when had feisty little Kairi Lockhart been so insecure? It was just a change in her hair, why was she making this such a big deal?

She turned around and began walking in another direction. She figured she might as well go grab a bite to eat and feel sorry for herself elsewhere, but before she could even take another step, a hand grabbed her by the arm. She was shocked and turned around, looking at Sora straight in the face.

He looked a little embarrassed as his cheeks were a bright shade of pink, and he directed his eyes away from Kairi's at all cost. "U-um," he choked out. "Listen—maybe…maybe I wasn't being completely honest, okay?"

Kairi turned her full body towards him. "Enlighten me."

"Well," Sora gulped. He really did think she looked gorgeous with her new hair, but like hell he was going to tell _her _that. "Um, let's just say you don't look as irritating as you did before, okay?"

He let go of her arm and placed his hands in his pockets as he continued trying to find an excuse to not look at her in the face, but he failed. He couldn't help it any longer and ended up looking at her in the eyes.

She was giving him a warm smile and her eyes shrieked of sincerity.

"What's with the stupid face?" he asked in a childish tone.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me in long time."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Aw man! This is why I don't tell you about all of the nice things about you! You always make a big deal about it and you make that ugly puppy dog face of yours!"

Kairi continued smiling at him. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, hello? This is the part in the script where you get pissed off and start calling me names and stuff."

"You just said that you don't tell me about all of the nice things you like about me, does that mean there's _more _things you like about me?"

Sora's face went as red as Kairi's hair. "Huh? Psh, no! I mean—uh—nhmm—shut up!"

Kairi couldn't help but giggle as Sora's face made a pouty expression.

"Come you lazy bum, let's get back home," she said. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled a true smile that had meaning behind it. Now she knew: Sora really did like the new hair.

She felt a little pathetic for needing his approval this badly, but at least she knew she actually had it.

* * *

Later that night, Sora was in his room listening to music. Specifically, he was listening to the Gullwings music. He just couldn't believe he was going to go to their concert this Friday. Perhaps if he got lucky, he'd get a chance to meet Rikku in person. Okay, maybe he was being a little obsessive at this point.

Sora even had a poster of the Gullwings on his wall. He had hearts drawn around Rikku's pretty countenance.

He looked over at his clock, which read 10:47 PM. He figured he might as get to sleep now before he turned into an insomniac. Just as he reached over to his lamp to engulf his room in darkness, he heard something from his window.

Sora groaned. He already knew who it was.

Sora and Kairi had a system. They each had a bowl of pebbles in their rooms. Whenever one of them needed something from the other, they'd throw a pebble at the other person's window to get their attention. They came up with this method when they were toddlers and didn't have any cell phones. They had phones now, but just didn't feel like breaking the tradition.

Sora opened his window and was greeted with the sight of Kairi in nothing but a white tank top and some pink sweat pants, obviously her sleeping attire.

"What?"

"Can I borrow your Geometry book for the night? I let Selphie borrow mines and I won't have a book for class tomorrow, and since I have Geometry before you, I'd just give it back to you later."

"Too bad."

"Really? After all the times I lent you my freaking English notes back in fifth grade, you can't do this one thing?"

Sora's expression remained unmoved. "Lick. My. Furry. Balls."

Kairi wasn't getting to him, which meant she had to resort to her final attack. She made a face with big cute pupils and a quivering lip that made her look _adorable. _"Please…"

Oh no, it was his weakness! The puppy dog face!

_Oh no! I hate it when she makes that puppy dog face! _he thought. He tried closing his eyes, but his left eye ended up peering itself back open.

_So…cute… _

Sora threw his arms up in defeat. "Ugh, fine!" Sora grumbled as he walked over to his book bag, digging through it to find his Geometry book.

"That's twice I fell for her traps today, damn it!" he complained. Sora pulled the book out of his bag. He stepped back to his window and tossed it over to the redhead. She caught it while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Just give it back at lunch tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Kairi rushed back into the comfort of her room and shuts her window. Sora does the same as he snuggles his way back into his covers.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that girl," he thought aloud.

Sora closed his eyes and began to let his brain bring him into the realm of dreams. Well, he would have, if not for the fact that he heard a familiar crack sound from his window once more. He irritatingly got back up from his bed and opened his window.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't sleep…"

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Stay up with me until I get tired."

"No way! I'm not an insomniac like you!"

"Sora, please." She hit him with the puppy dog face again.

Sora punched himself mentally for falling for it for the third time in a row. Sora sighs as he slumps onto his window frame.

"Oh grow up, I don't want to hang out with you any more than you want to hang out with me."

Sora looked at her in disbelief. "Then why _do _you hang out with me?"

Kairi began looking out at the night sky. The stars lit the heavens with a radiant beam. "Because…"

"Because what?"

"Who else will I hang out with at this time at night?"

Sora gave her a mean expression before slumping back onto the window frame. Kairi looked back out at the sky in admiration. She sighed filled with relief.

"Hey, Sora. You ever get a weird feeling? Like, in your gut that something just doesn't feel right?"

"You're probably just hungry." Another pebble hit him in the face and he noticed the frown on Kairi's face.

"I'm being totally serious. I don't know, I just—I just don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

"I would if I were you. You could use the extra knowledge."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, I didn't say that! I _thought _it, but I didn't _say _it."

Kairi groaned. "You're so annoying."

"And you're not?"

"Just shut up, will you?!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Oh my god, why are you so immature?"

"Why are you so crazy?"

"I'm not crazy! You look like a hippie!"

"And you're a pathetic excuse for a girl."

Next thing Sora knew, she shut her window closed fuming with anger. Sora smirked. "Works every time."

* * *

I'm really tired right now and don't feel like proofreading but I wanted to get this on the site. So if there are any errors up there, ignore em for now and I'll fix it later

I have a favor for anyone reading this, I need you to go check out 'The Art Of Attraction' by my friend, The V-Blade. It's his first fic and it's a really cute story! I think you all would like it very much if you all went to check it out!

AND LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	3. Like Brother and Sister

"_There you are!" Little Kairi called out. _

_Little Sora and Little Kairi were looking all over the seashore in search of Kairi's sister._

_They finally found her on the bridge. She was sitting by the Paopu fruit tree playing with her favorite stuffed animal; a Moogle from her favorite preschool TV show, Moogle Town. It was white, robust, and had a large red nose. It also sported a big red ball on the top of its head held up only by a very thin string. _

_Naminé jumped when she heard the sudden voice. She turned around and calmed herself when she saw her sister, Kairi. She was giving her a disapproving look with her hands on her hips. _

"_I was looking all over for you! Do you know how worried I was? How many times do I have to tell you to not run off without telling me?!" _

_Naminé shrieked in terror. "Please! Don't yell at me!" _

_Little Kairi almost forgot that her sister always got frightened whenever she was yelled at._

"_I'm sorry Kai, I forgot to tell you where I was going again." _

"_You always forget!" Kairi calmed herself down and sighed. "Just—just remember to tell me where you're about to go, okay?" _

_Naminé gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Okay." She made her way up to her feet while still clutching on her doll, and quickly she looked at the unfamiliar face of Sora Strife. "AH!" Naminé ran behind Kairi, her knees shaking in panic. _

"_K-K-K-Kairi—w-who is that?" _

_Little Sora raised an eyebrow. Was this other little girl really that scared of him?_

_Kairi rolled her eyes. "Quit being a little crybaby all the time. This is Sora, he helped me look for you." _

"_Is he a mean person?" _

"_No Naminé, he's not a mean person." _

"_Hey, uh—" said Sora as he tried confronting poor Naminé. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?" _

"_N-N-N-N-N-N-Na-a-miné," she stuttered. _

"_Na-mine?" _

"_Naminé," she clarified. _

"_Naminé, huh? That's a pretty name, heh heh." _

_Naminé muttered in fear. "Kairi, that boy is being weird!" _

"_What? What did I do?" Sora asked directed at Kairi. _

"_Don't worry about her," the embarrassed Kairi apologized. "She's just not comfortable around new faces." _

_Little Sora sighed. "Well, I hope yous and mes'll get along one day, Naminé." He gave her a big goofy grin that was his signature smile. Kairi and Naminé couldn't help but look at him in awe, that smile of his was so cute! _

_They returned the smiles. _

"_Oh!" said Kairi. "I almost forgot! Nam, mommy said to hurry back to the house. You have to go to your checkup at the doctor's, remember?" _

"_The doctors?! No, no, no! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Naminé despised going to the doctors. "I hate going there! It's so-so-so scary!" _

_Sora rubbed the back of his head while still sporting a smile. This Naminé sure did seem like handful. _

"_Get back to the house! If you don't get back home, then I'm getting in trouble!" _

_Little Naminé sighed. "Okay." She made her way down to the boats where her mother was waiting for her as she dragged her Moogle doll along with her. _

_Kairi sighed. "I'm glad that's over with." She turned to Sora with a gentle smile. "I guess I'd best be headed home now. Thanks for all your help, goodbye now." _

"_Uh—wait a minute!" _

"_Hm?" _

_Sora's face was an evident blush. "I uh—er—was wondering…maybe you might wanna play with me for a little while." He took a peak at her face, and it was as blank as dry paint on the wall. "Never mind! What was I thinking? You probably don't want to play with a weird kid like me, huh? Silly me! I'm sorry for being so—" _

"_What? Are you crazy? Of course I'll play with you!" Her face brightened. _

"_You will?" _

"_Sure! Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd ask me to play with you! I don't have too many friends." _

"_That stinks. Well, don't worry! I'll be your friend!" _

"_You will?" Kairi hadn't ever had a real friend before. "That's…that would be amazing." _

"_Really, it's not a big deal," Sora said as a hand clasped his wrist. "Huh?" _

"_Come on! Let's go play!" Kairi said as she ran off towards the seashore with Sora trailing behind. _

Sora's ears were barricaded by his headphones as he listened to his favorite Gullwings music. Sora had the music up so loud that Kairi could hear the sharp melodies and suggestive lyrics almost clearly. She had a notepad in her hand trying to check off her to-do list. There were things she wanted to get done with before the concert tonight, but it wasn't easy to focus with Sora's obnoxiousness feeding her that fiery spirit.

Kairi cupped her ears until she finally couldn't take it any longer. She tapped Sora on the shoulder. He took the headphones off for a second and decided he'd listen to whatever babble Kairi desired to spew.

"Could you turn that down, please?" Kairi asked politely.

"Oh, sorry. Was that bothering you? It's just that I'm so used to blasting my music up real loud when I'm by myself."

"That's okay, just turn it down a little. I need to focus on getting things done before we head to the show."

Sora nodded, "Gotcha."

Kairi smiled. She was impressed, it seemed like Sora was actually acting like… a human _being _this afternoon. It was quite a relief. Maybe now they could finally start getting along.

Sora put his headphones back on. Of course, instead of doing what he said he would do, which was turn it down, he only turned his music up to maximum volume. Kairi slapped herself mentally for thinking that he was actually being sincere. Kairi tapped him on the shoulder again, this time a lot more roughly.

He took his headphones off with a teasing smirk on his face. "Yes?"

"I tried being nice, but it seems you only like it when people treat you like dirt, so turn that crap down or I'll bite your nose off!"

Sora nodded in acknowledgement. He put his headphones back on, but he did not turn it down. He kept the volume at max and stood really close to Kairi, just to be a troll. She groaned in annoyance as she tried getting away from him, but he just kept pacing along with every step she made.

"Will you quit it?" she asked in anger.

Sora took off his headphones, still sporting the cocky smirk. "You gonna make me?"

"Why are you so… immature?" Kairi asked as she crossed her arms.

The brunet sighed. "Chill out, Kai, I was just messing with you. See, that's your problem. You're so uptight."

Kairi seemed to be offended by that comment as her mouth was ajar. "I am so not uptight!"

"Then what's with the notepad?"

"Is it really that odd that I would be looking over my to-do list of things to do before our class attends the Gullwings concert?"

"No shit, it is. Normal people don't use to-do lists to remind them of what to do, they just do it. Of course, you aren't very normal, so it's all good in your case."

"If I'm uptight, then you're the epitome of a slacker."

"See that? Right there."

"What?"

"People, who aren't uptight, don't say stupid words like 'epitome'."

"Well, excuse me for not having a kindergarten vocabulary!" Kairi took a deep breath as she lightly touched her forehead. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I don't even care anymore."

"Yeah you do, or else you wouldn't be getting irritated."

"I'M NOT GETTING IRRITATED!"

Sora just started cracking up. He loved pushing her buttons like that, it was the only thing Sora found useful in Kairi: his personal entertainment.

"You're such a little kid, this is why I hate being stuck with you!"

"Hey Princess, I'm not exactly thrilled to be in your presence either."

"Don't call me that."

Sora raised a brow, "Don't call you what?"

"Princess. Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a snob."

"A snob? Well, that fits your description perfectly, Princess."

Kairi frowned at him. "Okay, seriously, you're about a minute away from having this Princess' foot up your ass."

"You say that as if I'm scared of you."

Kairi stopped in front of him, setting her stuff to the side and cracking her fists. "You sure about that?"

Sora smirked. "Now you're talkin'."

…

"I can't believe you two!" Tifa said in a frustrated tone.

Sora and Kairi were standing in front of their mothers. Their clothes had been slightly ripped, their hair had been messed up, and they look pretty tired.

Tifa was walking back and forth in the Strife living room trying to remain calm. She was pissed off because she had just bought Kairi that new outfit and now it was ruined.

"One day. One_ fucking_ day," Sora and Kairi winced when Tifa swore, "I ask for one day where you two don't get into one of your stupid little fights over your stupid little arguments! FUUUUUUUUUU—"

"Tifa!" Aerith quickly said before Tifa could go into rampage mode. Aerith took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the sofa, which Tifa sunk into as soon as she slumped on the cushion.

"Shit…" a much more unperturbed Tifa Lockhart said as she closed her eyes in comfort. Whenever she was feeling stressed, Aerith's fluffy sofa always eased her nerves.

Aerith sighed before she turned back to Sora and Kairi, who admittedly looked a little guilty.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but… what was it this time?" Aerith decided to ask, with much hesitation.

Sora and Kairi both pointed to each other simultaneously to the point where it was creepy. "She/he started it!" they said in unison. They both looked at each other with grimace looks. "**I **started it? **You **started it! Stop copying everything I say! Stop it! STOP! How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?! ARRRRGGH!"

"Sora! Kairi!" Aerith scolded. The two gave her apologetic looks, but Aerith didn't feel like dealing with this at the moment. "Okay, you two, obviously Naminé and Roxas can't be there to stop you guys from fighting anymore, so you two will just have to grow up and start showing each other some respect."

"How can I be respectful to a tool like her?"

"Sora, shut up for a minute."

"But mom, she's so irritating."

"Sora, I mean it."

"She's a disgrace to females!"

"Sora…"

"In fact, a disgrace to the human population as a whole. Have you no shame, woman?"

"Sora!"

"Freaking klutzy clumsy Princess."

"**SHUT YOUR ASS UP NOW!**"

Sora quickly zipped his lips. He must have gotten carried away there for a second. Sora frowned when he heard Kairi attempting to stifle her laughter. The key word being "attempting".

Aerith placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, it looks like we're going to have to go through some drastic measures to get you two to start maturing. I mean, my god, you two are sixteen years old and you fight about things I would expect five year olds to argue about."

Kairi gave her a bow, "I sincerely apologize, Mrs. Strife."

Sora looked as if he zoned out, but Kairi quickly jabbed him in the gut with her elbow to get him back into reality.

"Agh! Uh yeah, sorry mom. Whatever."

"Well, if I can't get you two to cooperate, there's only one thing I can do," Aerith said with a smile. Sora didn't like the sound of this.

"And uh, what's that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ms. Lockhart here is going on a vacation."

"Damn right!" Tifa pitched in, still snuggled into the sofa. "I'm taking Naminé and Roxas with me to Twilight Town. There's supposed to be some kind of art thing going on up there and it's supposed to be some big opportunity for their careers up there."

"Um, okay…" Kairi said while confused, not seeing what her mother's point was.

"You, Kairi my dear, will be staying here with Aerith and Sora, and yes, in the same house as him."

Sora and Kairi's mouths dropped so fast it could rival a certain Hedgehog's speed.

"Are you serious?" Sora simply inquired.

"Dead serious," his mother responded. "You two will be living under the same roof for the next month."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but you can't do that!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why can't I go with you? I wanna go to Nam's stupid art thing too!"

"I'm in the kitchen, you know!" Naminé yelled from in the other room. Kairi froze and looked as if she had seen a ghost as Roxas and her sister stepped inside the living room to join the rest of the company. Kairi smiled at her sibling sheepishly.

"Naminé, what a surprise," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but was highly unconvincing. Naminé just stared at her like the idiot she was being at the moment.

Sora turned his attention back to Aerith. "Mom, did your brain just get back from surgery or something? Me and Kairi in the same _sentence _means bad news, let alone the both of us _living _with each other!"

"Maybe you two will finally come to understand each other, and who knows? Perhaps a beautiful friendship will be born."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a second, before shaking their heads. "No," they said, once again in unison.

"You just like ruining my life, don't you?" Sora asked accusingly.

Aerith shrugged. "It's my job."

Sora rolled his eyes.

_That's such a mom answer. _

"And for further punishment, you two won't be allowed to go to that concert tonight."

"WHAT!?" Kairi said.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's real funny, mom! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! But the joke can end _right _here, mom!"

Aerith pointed to her smiling face. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Sora looked at her as if she were retarded before answering, "Yes! Yes, you do!"

"Oh, I do? Sorry, it's just—that face you're making! I've never seen you so shocked before!" Aerith ended up busting into laughter. Sora and Kairi's eyes were twitching. Was this all a game to Aerith? She knew that she was ruining their lives, right? Some caring mother she was.

Aerith wiped a tear away. "Oh man, that was good. Anyway, back on topic, that's the deal."

Tifa used all the strength she had to find the will to get up from the couch and stretch her limbs out. "It's a good thing Roxie and Nam's grades are so good, or else we couldn't allow them to go on this trip, and you two wouldn't be able to learn some manners. At least towards each other."

Sora and Kairi rolled their eyes.

Tifa stood by the door. "We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"We'll be there to see you off," Aerith replied.

"Alright, out we go, kiddies."

Roxas and Naminé walked outside. Tifa faced Kairi. "Come on, you need to pack up your stuff, too. You're going to be living here for a little bit, remember?"

Kairi clasped her hands together as she got on both knees in front of her mother. "Please! Don't do this to me! Reconsider this devastation waiting to happen! The last thing I need is to live with Sora! I'll get loseritis!"

Sora rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't heard _that _one before.

"Get up, girlie, you look like a fool! Now get over to the house and start packing! Come on, let's move! Let's move! Let's move!" Tifa was a very impatient woman.

Kairi sighed as she stood herself back up. She took what was left of her pride and straddled on over to her house, Tifa following behind her as she shut the door.

This left only Sora and Aerith. Sora looked at his mother with an almost threatening-looking face. "Well?" he said.

"Isn't this great?" she said, "You two will finally start getting along!"

"We won't get along. Kairi and I are just going to prove to you how pointless this whole thing is."

"Tell that to me twenty years from now at you and Kairi's wedding."

Sora wasn't very amused. "Mom, have I ever told you that I hate you?"

Aerith smiled at him as she patted the boy on the head. "You'll thank me later."

Sora groaned. "Can I at least go to the concert? You know how much I've been wanting to go."

"Should've thought of that before you decided to get into a scuffle with Kairi."

"Well, _excuse me_ for not being able to predict the future. If I would have known that fighting Kairi would've cost me a chance to meet my _real _future wife, Rikku, I would have had second thoughts."

"Well then, that's the perfect motivation for you to stop fighting Kairi, isn't it?" Aerith said with a smirk as she walked into the kitchen to do whatever. Soon, the doorbell rung and Sora dreaded his way over to it as he answered the door.

Sure enough, it was Kairi with two bags, looking just as stressed out as the brunet himself. This was all happening so fast, it seemed like Aerith and Tifa just threw all of this at them in the matter of seconds. Kairi and Sora didn't say a word to each other as Kairi made her way inside, but soon she ended up tripping on Sora's foot, to which he "accidentally" left stuck out.

Kairi fell to the floor and her two bags had plummeted on top of her. She sat up with fire in her eyes. "Watch it, you fucking piece of shit!"

"Clumsy bitch."

"Hey, watch the language!" Aerith said from in the kitchen. She was starting to prepare dinner. "If you want to curse, fine, but just make sure I'm not around when you do it."

"Sorry, mom."

"Yeah, it's not Sora's fault he's such a loser, God must just hate him like that."

"You little stupid little—"

Aerith popped her head inside the living room at that exact moment. "Stupid little what?"

Kairi smirked at the brunet. "Yeah, stupid little what, Sora?"

Sora growled as he began to stomp his way upstairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Oh, and Sora! Help Kairi unpack her things in the guest room upstairs!"

Sora stopped and groaned. "Oh my god, can I burp?!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. _Who the hell says that?_

Sora sighed in annoyance as he turned to face Kairi, who was still at the bottom of the steps. "Come on, Princess, we don't have all night. I'll show you the guest room."

Kairi just glared at him expectantly.

"What are you looking at?"

"Could you lend me a hand?"

"You're a strong girl, aren't you?"

Kairi's jaw dropped. "You're just going to make me lug my stuff all the way up there? I'd hate to be the lucky girl you decide to go on a date with."

"Hey, mom said to help you unpack, but I didn't hear anything about helping your lazy butt up the stairs. Now let's go, already! We're wasting time." Sora began making his way upstairs.

Kairi picked up her bags and began tugging her way upstairs. "Tch, _you're _a waste of time," she breathed.

"Princess, pick up the pace!" Sora said from above.

"I told you, stop calling me that!"

…

The guest room was a room that was used whenever Roxas came over to spend the night with Sora or something to that degree, so it felt a little awkward for Sora to be having a girl live in it. Kairi was impressed; it was actually a nice little room. Not too big, not too small. It was pretty clean as well.

Sora and Kairi were currently lounging around the room, where Sora was just looking out the window as if he were Batman or something. Kairi frowned at him from behind. "Could you maybe help me out a little? Or you know, something like that?"

Sora groaned. He made his way to one of the bags and began to unzip it, but Kairi turned her head as quick as a hawk as she huddled her body over the bag Sora was attempting to unzip. "Don't open that!"

Sora took a step back, "What's the problem?"

"This is my _underwear _bag!" she responded.

Sora's eyes widened as he pretended to gag. "Thanks for the heads up, I think you just saved my life."

Kairi ignored him as she picked up the bag that apparently withheld her undergarments and tossed it to the side. "I'll unpack that one on my own later. Just help me get my other stuff out of the way."

"Whatever."

Kairi unzipped the other bag and began taking out outfits she had chosen to bring, placing them neatly on the bed in their folded positions. "Is there a drawer in here anywhere?"

Sora stepped out of the way to reveal a wooden drawer residing behind him.

"Thanks."

"Make sure you don't trip on your way there."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him as she made her way over to the drawer and began placing her outfits inside of it. Sora went over to the unzipped bag and took out her laptop. "Where do I put this?"

"Just put it on my bed."

He did as told. He then took out her makeup accessories and her school books. "Where do I put these?"

"Just put everything on the bed, Sora, then when I put all of the clothes in this drawer, we can start putting everything else up."

Sora placed the makeup and books on the bed. He then pulled out her reading books, the books she'd read just for fun. "Where do I put these?"

Okay, now he was just trying to get on her nerves. Mission accomplished. "Sora quit being a d-bag and just put it on the bed!"

Sora did as told. He decided to pick up the bag and just dump whatever was in there onto the bed. He ended up spotting something that caught his interest very quickly, a journal that read "Diary" on it. He snickered to himself.

_No way, what kind of loser still writes diaries? _

Kairi was mindlessly stuffing her clothes into the drawer, relishing in the peaceful silence of not having to hear Sora's loudmouth. But she just had to jinx it.

"Oh my god, so I saw this halter top at the mall today at the mall, and it was just the _cutest! _I usually don't like shopping all that much, but it looked so cute! I just had to buy it. It was on sale too if I bought some of those shorts."

Kairi sighed in annoyance. "What are you babbling about now?"

Sora ignored her. "I have to admit, Riku is pretty cute! Usually I don't like the full-of-themselves type, but he seems to be more than that. I think Riku is really a sweet person but just decides to hide it behind his macho persona."

Kairi's eyes widened, as that sounded way too familiar for her liking. She turned around to find Sora reading straight out of her diary.

He was giving her a sly smirk, "A diary, Kairi? Oh my god, you're so cute!"

"Give it back!" Kairi said as she ran towards him. Sora inevitably recoiled. "Stop fooling around, Sora! Just give me my diary, and nobody gets hurt!"

Sora was cracking up. "Just wait 'till Riku finds out that he's captured the heart of Kairi Lockhart!"

"I don't like Riku like that! I just think he seems nice, that's all!"

"That's not what your diary says, bro."

"Come on, quit!"

Kairi eventually cornered Sora, and before the brunet could make a move, he was kicked right in the scrotum. "AGH! What the shit!?" His grip loosened and Kairi snatched the journal right out of his grimy little fingers and backed up.

"Damn bitch, calm down! It's just a stupid diary!"

"I said nobody would get hurt, and you wouldn't listen! So, that's what you freaking get, slacker!"

"Yeah okay, but you didn't have to kill my kids because of it!"

"As if you could even get a girl to deliver those kids."

Sora looked at her as if he could kill. "Oh hell naw."

Sora made his way over to Kairi in a threatening manner, and Kairi knew what this meant, so she threw the journal to the side. It was game on.

Sora tackled her into the wall. Kairi had the physique of a regular teenage girl, but she was still as strong as an ox. She picked Sora up and body slammed him onto the bed, but she stopped her attack once a picture ended up falling out of her bag and crashing onto the floor.

The two paused and looked down at the picture. The frame was broken and the picture had been ripped by the glass.

Kairi looked as if she almost had a heart attack as she picked up her picture. "Oh man, now it's ruined! You see what you did?! If you weren't such a doofus all the time…!"

"Me? Don't you _dare _blame this one on me, klutz! If you could learn how to just take a stupid joke, this would have never happened!"

"Piss off! I hope you die in a car accident!"

"Hey hey hey!" Aerith said as she made her way into the room, "What's the all the ruckus about? Were you two fighting again?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head while Kairi nervously placed strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Psh, no," Sora covered.

Aerith sighed. _Wow, maybe this was a bad idea…they can't even unpack without getting into a fight. _

"Well, just finish what you're doing up here and come downstairs for dinner." Aerith began to walk away, but she reentered the room soon after. "And please, don't fight about anything."

The two could then hear Aerith make her way downstairs. The air grew thick as Sora nor did Kairi say a word, until Kairi finally spoke.

"This picture is of my grandmother."

Sora gave her his full attention.

"It's the last thing I had of her before she died a few years back, now it's ruined." Kairi gathered the picture frame and the torn picture as she stood up. She threw it in the trash can nearby the door.

Sora had to admit, he did feel a little bad about the whole thing. Maybe he should have just helped unpack, but instead he made something much bigger than it had to be.

Of course, Kairi was at fault too. She let her anger get the best of her.

"Come on, let's finish unpacking," Sora suggested awkwardly.

"Okay."

The two began to unpack Kairi's things, not saying a word to each other.

…

Kairi was taking a bath after the delicious dinner Aerith cooked for her and Sora. Kairi and Aerith were in conversation most of the time at the dining table while Sora only listened. Kairi felt all the stress leave as the warm bubbly water soaked her skin.

Sora was in his room, listening to some more Gullwings music. He was now currently wearing a wife beater and some baggy black sweats. He was still feeling pretty guilty about the fight earlier, and he put all the blame on himself, even though it was really both of their faults.

Sora got up from his bed and took off his headphones. He walked out of his room and noticed that Kairi was still in the bathroom, as the steam slowly glided out from underneath the door. He decided he'd make it up to her. Sora went down to the basement and grabbed his dad's old toolbox, in which his father rarely used nowadays. His father was currently on a business trip anyway, so it wasn't like he'd ever know.

After about another twenty minutes, Kairi decided she'd get out of the tub and start getting some rest. Not that she needed it, it was Friday, after all. But she was exhausted.

Kairi changed into her pink camisole and black shorts inside the bathroom to avoid any awkward confrontations with Sora in the hallway. She did not need that boy looking at her in her birthday suit. She stepped out of the bathroom and yawned.

Before she would enter her room, she remembered that she didn't have a pillow in her room earlier. There was only one thing she could do… ask Sora. Kairi sighed to the thought and knocked on his door.

No response.

"Sora, I know you're in there." No response. "I'm coming in."

Kairi entered Sora's room without permission and sure enough, there he was, tucked into his covers. The lights were turned off.

"Get out," he said before she could even open her mouth.

"Can I borrow a pillow? You have like three in here."

"You already have a pillow."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do. My mom told me to put one in there for you earlier."

"Oh, okay."

"You mad or naw?"

"Shut up."

"And before you ask, no, I won't stay up with you until you get sleepy."

"I wasn't gonna ask, dipshit."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Kairi rolled her eyes. She left Sora's room and shut the door behind her. She went into her room, cut the lights on, and there was a nice, puffed up pillow waiting right there on the bed for her. So he was telling the truth. For a minute there, Kairi thought he was trying to fast talk her. She looked around to find the light switch but couldn't spot one. She remembered that Sora told her about having to clap to turn the lights off in this room, which she thought was pretty cool.

Kairi was about to get into bed before she looked over and noticed something that struck her in awe. The picture of her grandmother that she thought had been ruined had been taped back up to the point you could barely tell it was ever torn, and the frame had been fixed with some pretty good super glue.

Kairi picked up the picture, and she smiled. Sora must have done this, and it must have been his way of apologizing.

_Okay, so maybe he isn't all THAT bad…_

Kairi placed the picture on the drawer and gave it a kiss. "Goodnight, grandma."

The auburn-haired beauty tucked herself into her bed and clapped twice. Sure enough, the lights cut off. Kairi rested in bed and closed her eyes.

Sora was staring out the window, the night sky looked particularly beautiful tonight. His eyes began to get heavier, but he tried to not give in. He didn't feel like falling asleep yet.

Never mind, yes he did.

Sora closed his eyes and was just about to lose consciousness, before he heard his door creak open. He already knew who it was.

"Get out."

But Kairi didn't say anything. He turned to face her, and she was standing there with the picture frame in her hands.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I couldn't sleep, not until I could I thank you for this."

Sora stubbornly turned back the other way. "Yeah yeah yeah, I only did it because my mom told me to. So don't go expecting any favors."

Kairi rolled her eyes, but this time she was smiling. "Sure, I understand." Kairi began twirling her hair nervously. "Um…Sora…"

Sora turned to face her. "What is it now?"

Sora's eyes widened when he was greeted with Kairi's face giving him the puppy dog look, and she was about an inch away from his face.

_So…cute…! _

"I can't sleep. Could you stay up with me until I get sleepy? Please?"

Sora couldn't resist. Why did she have to be so cute all the time?

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Please leave a review! It took me forever to think of what to happen next in this story lol


End file.
